Return Of the Lost
by KuruokaShi
Summary: Alibaba finally left the dark continent. After meeting with everyone he thought everything is fine until his worse nightmare happen, will he succumbed or fight over it? Warning, -contain spoilers- (Alibaba x O.C) Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! this is my newest stories about Magi and the story takes after Alibaba's finally left the dark continent. Enjoy please!

* * *

Prologue

"Dark...so dark...what's this place? where am i?...i-is this death? a-am I already died?" a voice could be heard from the dark.

"I'm sorry everyone...forgive me. It's all my fault..." once again the voice could be a light began to engulf the voice which could be seen as a person. "W-what's happening?" , slowly the light that's been engulfing him becoming bigger and larger. Finally when the light vanished, so is the voice.

No one p.o.v

haaahhhh..., a long sigh could be heard at the balcony in the person room. "Sinbad really change huh... I thought everything will be fine, guess it was wrong. What should I do?... I miss you, forgive me for what I've done" when the words came out, the person slowly withdraw from the balcony and into his dark chamber and finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

So..how was it? I hope you guys like it and sorry for my grammatical error! Rate and Review^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo...this is the second chapter and I hope you guys love it! sorry for the late update, I just finish my exam this week...anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _"thinking"_**  
 _"talking"_

* * *

 **-Kou Empire-**

Morning-

Kougyoku p.o.v-

 ** _"Hmm?...who is it?_** "think kougyoku as she just starts to drift back to her sleep a knock could be heard ** _." Can I come in your majesty?, Ahhh.. a servant, how disappointing I thought it was him...just by thinking of him got my face all red..."_** her thought was cut by a knock once again " Your majesty?..," sighing she rose up from her bed and allow the servant to come in the room to prepare her clothes and bath. While waiting for her bath she takes a look outside a window that leads to the garden where she always goes whenever she was sad or just bored, the sight bring back her memories when she was just a little girl with no knowledge of the truth of the world. The memories bring a small smile to her face but quickly dissipated when a servant call her for the bath.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...with Alibaba and koumei-**

 _Alibaba-san I heard that you're going to Qishan, may I ask for what?_ ask Koumei to Alibaba. Grinning he was about to replied back when someone cut him off, _"Whhhaatt?..you can't just come and go like that!-bang-"_ both of them turned their head only to see Ka koubun running towards them at full speed with others advisors trailing behind him.

 _"Hahahaha..calm down Ka koubun, I'm not going anywhere"_ say Alibaba while sweatdropping at Koubun ka antics. _"Then? for what? tell me or you gonna regret it!_ "say him as he begins to shake Alibaba, _" i-it's for t-the trading_ " replied him as he begins to get dizzy, but it seems like Ka koubun didn't get/hear what he was saying and only seems to shake him harder until...-smack-

 _"Ka koubun! what are you doing to our minister! release him now."P-princess! I'm sorry.."_ squeak him as he solemnly rubs his sore head, trying to get away from Kougyoku glare.

 _"I hope your journey will be fine Alibaba-kun,"_ say her while smiling. _"Thanks kougyoku"Hmm..be careful! "_ replied her deliberately ignoring Ka Koubun grumbling and pouting at the corner. Smiling Alibaba say goodbye to others and various of good luck and be safe could be heard.

* * *

 **-Oasis City, Qishan-**

" _So, what about it do we have a deal? These are some good terms, Mr. Alibaba!,"_ ask the chief of Qishan, _"Yeah, it's a deal, chief! Qishan is like a second home to me after all!"_ replied Alibaba.

 _ **"Perfect! the negotiations was a success!"**_ think Alibaba as soon as he left. _**"Hmm.. perhaps I will stay for a night at here, come to think of it, This place really brings back memories,**_ " think him as he walks around.

While walking an apple fell down and rolling towards a person in front of him, the said person bend down and pick up it. _ **"Somehow, this brings some kind of deja vu"** _ think him till' the person's voice snaped him out _."I-i, I remember this voice...A-Aladdin? is that you? I'm not dreaming right! this is not a dream right?!.."_ exclaimed him as he pinches his cheek only to receives a laugh from the person.

 _"hahahha..you're so funny Alibaba-kun"_ smile Aladdin, returning back the smile Alibaba replied _,"Good to see you didn't change to either..but hey! you got way to taller now"_ pouted Alibaba _,"But that doesn't change who I am. I'm still your friend Alibaba!"._ Alibaba was about to replied back when he saw a shadow looming and only to see Morgiana in front of them, not only her but also..hakuryuu.

 _"It's been a while Alibaba..."_ say him, _"Yeah, it been a while to Hakuryuu"_ Silence meet them till Alibaba say _,"Hakuryuu...about your legs..I'm really sorry."It's fine, I wronged you too, I killed you"_ replied hakuryuu.

Looking at his expression, Alibaba could only chuckle and a **'hmph'** could be heard from hakuryuu, smiling from afar were Aladdin and Morgiana they start walking together. Overcoming their love-hate relationship, they finally become friends once more.

* * *

 **-At a restaurant-**

 _"Ahh...I see, so the kingdom of Kina is in the dark continent,"Exactly, sorry that one time when I tried to call you but the communication was cut."That's fine, I'm really glad you guys were fine"_ replied Alibaba _,"What about you then Alibaba? what happen to you for these past years?"_ ask hakuryuu. _"Well..._ **-insert story bout him in dark continents- _"_** _Ahh..so that's what happen,_ replied Morgiana.

 _"Morgiana..."Yes?.alibaba" I have something to tell you."What is it Alibaba?."I ever since I return back, the world was different. There were peace and no more wars, and I have been thinking about families. Ever since I was a prince I never thought about having a family but this change make me see and when I thought about it, no one come into my mind except you morgiana! I swear I will bring happiness to you so, Will you marry me Morgiana?!"._

Silence, the air was tense as everyone was anticipated for her reply. _."Well, a dead man should know how not to anger a woman fanalis right"_ replied her with a small smile. Grinning he just nods his head and others cheers for him.

Happy for the new couple the musicians play some music for them and they end their day with drinking, partying and dancing till' night.

Night finally reach as they go to each respective rooms.

 ** _"I never felt so great before! hmm..guess it wasn't so bad at all to live again"_** think Alibaba as he changes his clothes and laying on his bed. A small smile planted on his face as he drifted to sleep but no matter what he does, a nag at the back at his head keep buzzing as if there is something wrong but he just shrugged it off and go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Second chapter update, Yay! and like I say I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time because I just finished my exam. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Rate and review please^^**


End file.
